Anata ni Okuru Kono Kimochi
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Sifat ketus dan dinginnya adalah hal yang sangat ia benci dari dirinya, apakah ada yang mau menerimanya apa adanya? Mampukah Tsuna meluluhkan hati Giotto yang beku itu? G27! YAOI!


**A/N: **

**Fanfic kolaborasiku dengan 'Tsukimchi'! Yah.. sebenarnya dia lah yang membuat plotnya dan akulah yang merubah plot-plot itu menjadi cerita utuh. Hope you like it :)**

**P.S: Suka dengan update dan cerita baru yang aku publish secara massal hari ini? **

**P.P.S: Jangan tanya soal judul, itu random *digebukin***

**.**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sama**

**.**

**Anata ni Okuru Kono Kimochi**

**(This Feeling I Send To You)**

**1st Moment**

**.**

**Story: Miharu Midorikawa**

**Plot-Story: Tsukimchi**

**.**

Matahari sudah mulai muncul untuk menyapa makhluk hidup yang tinggal di Bumi. Para masyarakat mulai memulai kegiatan rutin mereka, dari mulai mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu berpamitan dengan keluarga lalu langsung pergi ke sekolah maupun ke tempat mereka bekerja. Tentu saja di Kota Namimori pun kegiatan itu berlangsung dengan damai, tanpa ada gangguang bermakna.

Para murid SMA Namimori berjalan dengan santai menuju bangunan sekolah mereka, tapi hanya yang diizinkan masuk saja yang sudah mendapat izin dari para prefek sekolah- yang diketuai oleh Hibari Kyoya. Para... anak buahnya senan tiasa berjaga di depan gerbang untuk melihat atribut-atribut seragam para murid sudah pantas atau belum.

_TING! TONG!_

Para murid yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah bergegas memasuki bangunan sekolah karena bel baru saja berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Keadaan luar sekolah pun mulai sepi, dan sang ketua prefek – Hibari Kyoya – keluar dari bangunan sekolah dan mengangguk kepada anak buahnya, sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang berada di area gerbang sekolah.

Dia sengaja menunggu sendiri agar bisa meng-'kamikorosu' / 'Mengigitnya sampai mati' murid-murid yang telat datang ke sekolah. Untuk kalimat yang di _translate _ke tadi agak _ambigu _memang.

"Hn." Dengusnya kesal karena _belum _ada yang datang, tapi sepertinya _Kami-_sama sedang berpihak kepadanya. Seorang remaja berambut cokelat yang melawan gravitasi itu sedang berlari dengan kencang menuju gerbang, tapi sebelum ia bisa melangkah ke area sekolah, sang prefek kedisiplinan menghadang jalannya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hi-Hibari-san..." Ucapnya di dengan terengah-engah karena lelah akan berlari terus menerus dari rumahnya.

"Kau telat lagi, Herbivore."

Oh, sang Hibari Kyoya hobi memanggil orang-orang dengan panggilan; Herbivore, Carnivore dan Omnivore – entah kenapa itu.

"_Go-Gomennasai, _Hibari-san..."

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau telat di minggu ini."

"Ta-Tapi, aku-"

"Tak ada alasan." Mata _steel gray _nya yang tajam bak elang itu menatap remaja yang malang itu dengan sinis.

"Geh..."

"Kamikorosu." Dia pun lalu mengluarkan kedua tonfa kesayangannya entah dari mana dan siap-siap untuk menyerang remaja lelaki yang bermuka Uke-ish itu.

"GYAAAA!"

...

_Greeekk_

Suara pintu yang digeser pun mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di berada di kelas 2-A itu, sang wali kelas yang sedang mengabsen itu langsung melirik ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri Hibari yang sedang memegang salah satu muridnya. Hibari lalu mendorong remaja itu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sawada, kau telat lagi."

"Gomennasai!" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk ke arah sang guru. Yang ada hanyalah helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu, "Sudahlah, cepat duduk sana."

"_H-Hai..." _Dia pun meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik ke arah Hibari, "_Arigatou, _Hibari-san, telah mengantarku ke sini." Dengan senyuman tipis ia katakan kepada sang prefek itu, si rambut hitam itu hanya mendengus kemudian pergi dari sana.

Dengan awalan hela nafas, dia pun mulai berjalan menuju mejanya yang terletak di ujung dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan olahraga, sedangkan wali kelas mereka langsung melanjutkan mengabsen. Di jalan menuju mejanya, murid-murid yang lain terkekeh dan sesekali memanggilnya 'Dame-Tsuna'.

_BRUKK!_

Tsuna pun terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu, dilihatnya keatas, ternyata salah satu _classmate _nya sengaja mengulurkan kakinya agar Tsuna jatuh. Dengan cekatan, Tsuna mengambil tasnya dan bergegas berjalan ke mejanya di belakang.

Satu helaan nafas lega keluar dari dirinya saat akhirnya dia bisa duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh tadi, tak hanya dia tadi di kamikorosu oleh Hibari, tadi jatuh pula- itu hanya memperparah keadaan luka di tubuhya. Seketika omongan guru dan murid yang lain menjadi tak jelas saat dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah langit yang biru.

Dirinya hanya berharap agar jam istirahat cepat datang.

...

_TING! TONG!_

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun berbunyi, Tsuna bergegas membereskan perlalatan tulisnya dari atas meja lalu keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu siapapun- memangnya siapa yang mau menunggu si Dame-Tsuna untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Tidak ada.

Sesampainnya di kantin sekolah, Tsuna berjalan dengan pelan sambil memikirkan apa yang ingin dia makan hari ini. Tapi pandangannya tertarik pada segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang ribut entah kenapa itu, tapi dari kejauhan Tsuna bisa melihat sesosok remaja tinggi bergaya rambut sama dengannya – tapi berwarna emas – sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan para gadis itu.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan mau tak mau harus berjalan menglingkari kerumunan itu untuk membeli makanan. Saat Tsuna berjalan mendekat, sempat ada beberapa gadis yang menubruknya dari belakang untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tsuna mengabaikan itu dan terus berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba si blonde itu memaksa keluar dari gerombolan gadis itu dan akhirnya menabrak Tsuna yang sedang berjalan.

"A-Ah!"

Alhasil minuman yang di bawa remaja satunya lagi tumpah dan membasahi blazer dan kemeja si brunet- beberapa cipratan berhasil mengenai mukanya.

"Eh, bukannya itu si Dame-Tsuna ya?" Ujar salah satu gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsuna yang terdiam berdiri.

"Iya iya, pfft- ahahahaha! Baju yang basah terkena jus itu cocok untuknya!"

"Benar sekali, rasanya... menjijikkan!"

Dan cemoohan yang lain terus terucap dari mulut para gadis itu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Tsuna saat mendengarnya, tangannya dikepal dengan erat sampai-sampai tubuhnya menggigil karena malu dan kesal. Karena tak tahan lagi, dia pun akhirnya berlari keluar dari kantin sekolah untuk mengeringkan bajunya.

"Giotto-sama, tak usah kau pikirkan hal itu. Aku akan memberikan minuman baru." Tawar salah satu gadis itu sambil mendekati si blonde. Tapi yang ditawari hanya diam sambil melihat sosok si brunet yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

...

"Khh..." Dengan kesal ia membasuh mukannya dengan air segar yang mengucur dari keran toilet Lelaki sekolahnya. Setelah membasuh mukannya dan bersih dari cipratan jus itu, Tsuna melirik ke blazer dan kemejanya yang sekarang ternodai oleh warna orens yang pekat. Diangkat lah kemeja yang asalnya putih itu ke atas, "Bagaimana ini...? Warnanya tak bisa hilang walaupun sudah kubilas beberapa kali. Bisa-bisa akan terus berbekas..." Rengek Tsuna dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tak mungkin ia membeli seragam baru, uangnya tak akan cukup untuk itu. Memang dia sempat mempunyai seragam cadangan, tapi itu sudah tak bisa dipakai karena robek di sebagian besar bagian- salahkan lah kepada pem-bully yang selalu menganggunya disepulang sekolah.

"Hiks... bagaimana ini...?" Air mata mulai menggenang banyak di ujung mata cokelat karamel itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet lelaki itu terbuka dan di sana berdiri sosok yang tadi tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman kepada Tsuna. Mata _sky blue _remaja itu melebar saat melihat sosok Tsuna yang tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali itu membuat semburat merah muncul di mukanya, tapi entah kenapa _poker face _yang ia kenakan tak lepas dari mukanya.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Tsuna dan ia langsung menutupi badannya dengan kemeja yang ia pegang, tapi si blonde hanya _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah laku Tsuna yang seperti anak perempuan, _'Memangnya suara laki-laki bisa menjerit seperti suara perempuan seperti itu...?'_

"A-Ah, maaf aku mengangetkanmu."

"Ta-tak apa... harusnya aku tau bahwa ini toilet umum..."

"Etto," Dia berjalan mendekati Tsuna lalu melepaskan blazernya, dan blazer itu ia berikan kepada Tsuna untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mungkin kedinginan karena tak memakai atasan apapun. Dengan ragu, Tsuna mendekap blazer itu agar pas di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, etto..."

"Giotto." Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil, "Terima kasih, Giotto... senpai." Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Dengan itu Giotto pun keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Tsuna yang memakai blazernya. Tanpa sadar Tsuna terus menatap sosok Giotto sampai dia menghilang dari pandangannya. Didekatkan lah blazer milik senpainya itu ke tubuhnya, Tsuna mencium harum yang dipancarkan dari balzer Giotto. Harum itu entah kenapa membuat Tsuna tenang-

-Harum... mint.

...

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna datang kesekolah dengan memakai kemeja yang sama dengan kemarin. Untung saja warna orens itu sudah agar memudar setelah ia cuci dan direndam beberapa kali. Dengan berjalan pelan, ia memberanikan dirinya memasuki gedung sekolah- untung saja dia kebetulan bangun agak awal tadi. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kantung kertas kecil yang berisikan blazer Giotto yang sudah dicuci bersih.

Tapi sebelum Tsuna sampai di kelasnya, beberapa orang menghalanginya dan mengejeknya kembali tentang kejadian kemarin di kantin. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengenggam erat kantung kertas itu di dadanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi karena air mata.

Tak jauh dari sana, mata sky blue yang familiar itu memperhatikan sosok Tsuna yang sedang di ejek oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dirinya hanya menatap pemandangan itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan kedua tangan saling disilangkan.

"Oi, Giotto. Sedang lihat apa kamu? Raut mukamu menyeramkan tahu." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, G."

...

Setelah seharian belajar di kelas dengan pelajaran yang membosankan dan yand dia tak mengerti itu, akhirnya jam sekolah pun berakhir dengan damai. Keinginan Tsuna sekarang hanyalan ingin pulang secepatnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk tanpa harus memikirkan apapun lagi. Hanya diam menikmati ketenangan yang ada, bebas dari para pengganggu yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Selagi yang lain sedang bercakap-cakap sebelum pulang ke rumah, Tsuna hanya diam sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi, sebelum pulang, dia ingin mengunjungi taman belakang sekolah untuk melihat sesuatu. Dengan senyuman tipis, ia pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Tapi, sepertinya, dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya.

Di tengah-tengah jalan, para murid yang selalu mem-bully nya menghadang jalannya yang ingin pergi ke taman, "Mau ke mana, Dame-Tsuna~?"

Tsuna hanya bungkam dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tapi salah satu dari mereka menghadang Tsuna dari belakang, "Mau ke mana?"

"E-Etto..."

"Tenanglah dan biarkan dirimu dipukuli oleh kita, _Dame-Tsuna._" Dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul si brunet, Tsuna yang tak bisa apa-apa karena dia dikepung, akhirnya hanya menutup matanya- menunggu rasa sakit untuk datang ke wajahnya.

"Khh..."

Tapi, yang terjadi malah-

"O-Oi!" Tsuna perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat sang kakak kelas yang kemarin berdiri di depannya sambil memegang tangan murid yang ingin memukul Tsuna.

"Giotto-senpai..."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Remaja itu pun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat si blonde, tapi tak lama kemudian, salah satu temannya mendekati dirinya dan berbisik, "He-Hei, bukannya itu Giotto? Ketua OSIS kita...?"

"Hah? Terus kenapa?"

"Katanya dia pintar dalam judo, aikido, kendo... bahkan karate."

Warna mukanya seketika menjadi pucat.

Sedangkan Giotto hanya menatap para pem-bully Tsuna dengan tajam, yang ditatap langsung bisa merasakan bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Setelah akhirnya bisa terbebas dari genggaman Giotto, remaja itu langsung mengambil jarak dari si blonde dan cepat-cepat membungkuk bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

"_GO-GOMENNASAI!" _

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Tsuna dan Giotto.

"A-ano... Giotto-senpai..." Giotto tak menjawab, tapi dirinya hanya melirik Tsuna dengan mata sky bluenya, Tsuna yang merasa di tatap begitu merasakan atmosfir yang tidak enak di sekitar mereka.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya, saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dirinya dibuat terkejut oleh Giotto. Karena sekarang kedua manik sky blue itu menatap dirinya dengan intens.

'_E-Eh? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh...?'_

"A-Ah, Giotto-senpai! Ini blazermu yang kemarin, terima kasih telah meminjamkannya kepadaku." Ucap Tsuna sambil menyodorkan kantung kertas yang ia bawa, tanpa mengatakan apapun Giotto mengambil kantung itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna di sana. Tsuna pun terdiam di posisinya sambil melihat sosok Giotto yang perlahan mejauh.

Tsuna merasa bahwa dia akan banyak bertemu dengan Giotto.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Gomennasai! *bows* aku tau bahwa banyak fanfic punyaku yang on-going dan belum di update, tapi percayalah satu hal kepadaku; **

_**Aku tidak akan mengabaikan fanfiction ku.**_

**Jadi walaupun lama updatenya, aku tak akan meng-**_**abandoned **_**atau discontinued fanfic ku *bows***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**P.S: Haruskah aku tulis translation dari kata-kata di chapter mendatang...?**


End file.
